


Kidnapped

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Melanie is unstable, and Justin must keep Gus from her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

AN: Is completely AU. In this story, Daphne is nine months pregnant with Justin and Brian’s child. Brian never signed away his rights to Gus. Because Melanie started drinking too much, he got custody when one night she hit Gus. Lindsay left her and Michael took custody of Jenny.

Gus is Seven, Justin and Brian are married.

This is not a nice story to Melanie.

The phone in Justin’s office at Kinnetik rang. “Justin Taylor’s office.” “I need to speak with Mr. Taylor immediately, it’s an emergency.” The caller said.

“Justin, phone call on line four.” His new secretary Ali told him through the intercom. “Thanks Ali.” He said and answered. “Hello.” “Is this Justin Taylor?” A woman asked. “It is.” He said. “Mr. Taylor, my name is Sara Johnson, I’m from the department of Children and Family, I’m calling because we caught a Miss Melanie Marcus trying to sign Augustus Kinney out of school. We are aware of the current custody issues and I am calling because you are named as one of his guardians, we have been unable to reach Miss Peterson, and Mr. Kinney.” She told him. “Brian’s in New York in a meeting, and Lindsay went to Philadelphia for a gallery opening.” He explained. “I’m at the school now with two officers and miss Marcus.” She told him. “I’ll be right there.” He told her and hung up.

“Ali, cancel everything I have planned today, family emergency.” He told her before running, literally, out the door.

Justin drove to the school and jumped out of the car. He headed straight for the office. “Mr. Taylor.” Mrs. Chapman, the principal greeted him. “Where’s Gus?” He asked anxiously. “He’s fine Justin.” She assured him. Melanie came out then, being led by the officers. “I want her charged with attempted kidnapping.” He told them. “Kidnapping! He’s my son!” She yelled at him. “No Mel, he’s MY son, and Bri and Linds’ but he isn’t yours, not anymore, stay away from my son.” Justin told her. School let out then and Justin headed out. “Mr Taylor, I assure you, she’ll be kept away from Augustus.” Sara told him. “I can take him home now right?” He asked. “Of course, thank you for coming.” She said. “Look lady, no thanks is needed, he’s my son, I’ll always be here.” He told her before leaving.

“Daddy Jus!” Gus squealed happily when he saw him. “Hey big guy, how was school?” Justin asked. “Good, I got an A on my spelling test!” The seven year old said grinning. “That’s great Gus, we’ll have to tell Daddy and Mommy.” He said and hugged him.

“Gus!” Melanie yelled as the officers dragged her out. Gus saw her and buried his face in Justin’s shirt.

It killed Justin to know that Mel, who was once a loving mother, had changed so much that Gus was terrified of her.

“Keep her away daddy!” He wailed clinging to Justin. “Shhh, it’s ok baby, I’ve got you.” Justin soothed him.

 

When they got home Justin sat Gus in the living room watching cartoons and called Lindsay first.

“Lindsay Peterson please, tell her it’s Justin and it’s important.” He told whoever answered the phone. Linds was on the phone in seconds. “Justin, is Gus alright?” She asked worried. “He’s fine Linds, now.” He added. “What Happened!” She demanded. “Mel tried to sign him out of school.” He told her. “Oh god.” She said. “Did he see her?” She asked. “Yeah, but he’s fine, he’s watching Blue’s Clues.” He told her. “I want to talk to him.” She demanded. “Sure.” “Gus, mommy’s on the phone.” He told him. Gus came running and practically yanked the phone out of Justin’s hand.

“Hi mommy! I miss you.” He said into the phone. “I miss you too baby, but I’ll be home in two days.” She promised. “Mommy, I saw Mama today.” He said softly. “Daddy Justin told me, are you ok baby?” She asked. “Yeah, Daddy Jus kept me away from her.” He told her. “I gotta go mommy, Blue has almost found the clue, love you bye!” He said and handed the phone to Justin, running off.

“Justin, take care of our baby.” She told him. “You know I will, love you Linds, later.” He said and hung up.

He called Michael next, wanting to warn him to keep an eye out. Ben answered the phone. “Ben it’s Justin, we have a problem.” He told him. He filled him in and warned him. “Thanks Justin, we’ll keep an eye out.” Ben told him and they hung up.

Justin knew he’d put off calling Brian long enough, not that Bri would blame him, just that he knew how Brian’s temper could be, and how much he hated Melanie for what she did.

“Brian Kinney.” Brian answered his phone. “Hey there sexy.” Justin said. “Hey Sunshine, what’s up?” Brian asked. “We have a problem.” Justin told him. “What kind of problem?” Brian asked panicking. “Gus is fine, I’m fine.” Justin assured him quickly. Justin took a deep breath, and let it out. “Mel tried to sign Gus out of school today, I’m having her charged with attempted kidnapping.” Justin told him.

“SHE WHAT!” Brian yelled. “Calm down.” Justin told him seriously. “Calm down, CALM DOWN!” He yelled. “I’m coming home.” Brian said and the line went dead.

“That went well.” Justin said to himself. A minute later there was a knock on the loft door. Justin raced to keep Gus from answering it. “Who is it?” He heard Gus ask. “It’s Mama honey, open the door.” Melanie said sweetly. “GO AWAY!” Gus screamed and fled to Justin who told him to go into his and Brian’s room and lock the door. “Only open it for me.” Justin told him sternly. 

Once Gus was out of sight Justin cracked the door open, leaving the chain lock on. “Justin please, I just want to see him.” Mel said. “Get out now Mel, before I call the cops.” Justin said.

 

“Justin please!” She screamed through the door. Justin picked up the phone and called the police. “Detective Horvath please, it’s an emergency.” He said into the phone. “Carl Horvath.” Carl said answering the phone. “Carl it’s Justin, Melanie’s here, well, outside, and she won’t leave, she has Gus terrified and I’m worried she might be armed.” Justin told him. “I’m on my way.” He said and true to his word ten minutes later he arrived. Melanie, who was still outside the door, saw him and became enraged. “YOU BASTARD! YOU CALLED THE FUCKING COPS ON ME!” Mel yelled through the door. 

She was escorted out and Justin went to get Gus. “Gus, it’s ok, it’s Daddy Justin, you can open the door.” Justin said calmly. When the lock turned and the door opened, Justin felt his heart break at the sight in front of him. Gus was crying uncontrollably, and he was obviously terrified.

“Shhhh, it’s ok baby, you’re safe now, Daddy has you.” Justin said scooping him up and holding onto him tightly. “I was scared!” Gus wailed. “Gus, I promise you, no one will ever hurt you again.” Justin said and cried along with his son.


	2. Kidnapped

Justin was just finishing up the dinner dishes when Brian walked into the loft. “Where’s Gus?” He demanded. “Bri, relax, he’s taking a bath.” Justin said firmly. “Are you ok Sunshine?” Brian asked giving him a hug and a passionate kiss. “I’m fine, a little shaken up, but fine.” Justin reassured him.

“I can’t believe the little bitch had the balls to come here.” He said angrily.

“Brian, she’s gone, Gus is safe.” Justin said and hugged him tighter. “Daddy Jus, I can’t find my... DADDY!” Gus squealed running to Brian, stark naked. “Augustus Brian, where are your clothes?” Justin scolded lightly. “That’s what I was trying to tell you, I can’t find my pj’s.” Gus said. “They’re on your bed Gus.” Justin said laughing. “Come on sonnyboy, let’s get your clothes on before you catch your death.” Brian said laughing also as he carried Gus into his room to dress him.

Ten minutes later Justin heard the sounds of a pillow fight and went to investigate. Sure enough, Brian was being beaten to death by Gus with a Blue’s Clues pillow. “Ok, stop beating on the old man Gus.” Justin said laughing and was immediately tackled by Brian. “Old man huh, looks like I can still kick your ass Sunshine.” Brian said smirking. Gus jumped on Brian’s back and Justin took his opportunity to tickle him. “Justin stop!” Brian laughed. 

Later that night Brian and Justin watched while Gus slept. “You know, I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love you and Gus.” Brian admitted to him. “I did, I knew it the day we met.” Justin told him. 

The phone rang then and Justin answered. “Hello, oh hey Deb, Oh my god, when?” He asked, his face breaking out into a huge smile. “We’ll be there soon.” Justin said and hung up. “Daph went into labor, she’s at the hospital with Deb, Hunter’s coming over to watch Gus.” Justin said all in one breath.

“Slow down Sunshine.” Brian said chuckling. Hunter arrived and they left.

“How is she?” Justin asked Debbie. “Calm down Sunshine, Daphne’s fine.” Deb said giving him a hug.  
“You’re gonna be a daddy.” Brian said softly into his ear, grinning. “Nope, we’re going to be Daddies.” Justin said kissing him.

“Justin, Daphne’s asking for you.” Rachel Rodriguez, Daphne’s OB-GYN said coming out. “YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!” Daph yelled. “Breathe Daph, come on.” Justin said coaching her through her contraction. 

An hour later:

“Justin, Brian, it’s a girl.” Rachel said coming out. “A girl, Bri we have a daughter!” Justin squealed.  
“How’s Daph?” Justin asked. “She’s great, she was amazing.” Rachel told him. “Come on, let’s go see our daughter.” Brian said and they walked with Rachel to Daph’s room.

 

“Brian, Justin, come meet your daughter.” Daphne said grinning. “Our daughter.” Brian corrected her.

“Our daughter.” She said smiling. She handed Justin the baby and he just stared at her. “You are the most perfect baby in the world, and I am so going to spoil you rotten.” Justin told her.

“What are you going to name her?” Daphne asked. “We thought we’d let you decide, you are and always will be, her mother after all.” Justin told her. “I like Cassandra Marie.” She told them. “Cassandra Marie Taylor-Kinney.” Justin said. “I love it.” He told her. “Bri?” He asked. “We have to call her Cassie, Cassandra is too big of a name for such a little girl.” Brian told him and took the baby from Justin. “Hey there beautiful, I’m your daddy Brian.” He cooed. 

They went home the next day with Cassie, and Daphne was teary eyed. “Oh Daph, you knew we’d be taking her, but that doesn’t mean you can’t come over and see her anytime you want.” Brian told her.

“I know, I’m just going to miss her.” Daph said wiping her eyes. “Why don’t you stay with us for a few days, until you’re back on your feet.” Justin suggested.

When they got home everyone was there. Gus raced to Brian and Justin, who was holding Cassie. “I wanna see my sister!” He announced. Brian picked him up. “Gus, this is Cassie, Cassie, this is your big brother, Gus.” Brian introduced them. “This, is your Uncle Mikey, Uncle Ben, Auntie Em, and Uncle Ted.” Justin introduced her to everyone.

“And this is your Grandma Deb.” Brian said handing her to Debbie. “Grandma Deb.” Debbie said and kissed his cheek. “Where’s my granddaughter!” Jennifer said rushing in. “This is your Grandma Jen.” Debbie told her, handing her to Jennifer.

“Oh Justin, she’s beautiful.” Jennifer said wiping her eyes. “And this is your Aunt Mollusk.” Justin said teasingly. “Aunt Molly.” Molly corrected him.


	3. Kidnapped

Justin was at the park with Gus, Cassie, and Jenny. Michael was pushing Jenny and Gus on the swings, and Justin was feeding Cassie her bottle.

“Daddy Jus! Watch me!” Gus yelled pumping his legs and swinging high. “Way to go Gus, keep going kiddo!” He called. 

“Hey Justin, I need to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Michael told him and walked towards the park restrooms. Justin tried to keep an eye out on both kids, and feed Cassie at the same time, it wasn’t easy.

He turned around for a minute and when he turned back, both kids were gone. “Gus! Jenny!” He yelled. When he didn’t get an answer he panicked. “GUS! JENNY!” He yelled. Then he saw it, Mel shoving the kids in the car and speeding off. “MICHAEL!” He screamed. Michael came running. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “She took them.” He said. “Who took who?” He said not understanding. “Mel has Gus and Jenny!” He screamed. “Oh god.” Michael said panicking.

Justin called the police and then Brian. “BRIAN! Get to the park, NOW!” He yelled into the phone. 

Brian was there instantly, and a tearful and panicking Justin explained everything to him. “We’ll find them, I promise you, we’ll find them.” He said holding Justin tightly. Deb had arrived and taken Cassie from him. “Where are my babies!” A frantic Lindsay screamed running to them. “Linds, Mel has them.” Michael told her tearfully, holding onto Ben for support. 

“I swear, I only turned around for a second!” Justin cried into Brian’s shirt. “That’s all it takes.” Lindsay said crying and holding on to Emmett.

“You don’t think she’d hurt them do you?” Hunter asked. “HUNTER!” Michael yelled. “Sorry man, but she’s crazy.” Hunter told him. “Mel wouldn’t hurt them.” Lindsay said emphatically.

“Are you sure Linds, I mean really sure.” Brian asked. “I’m sure.” She said silently praying she was right.


	4. Kidnapped

“Mama I want my daddy!” Gus cried as he held onto Jenny. “Gus, it’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you.” Mel said trying to keep her patience. “I want my daddy!” Gus screamed again. “Augustus! Shut up!” She yelled. Gus, who was terrified, closed his mouth and whimpered.

Mel drove to a motel where she checked in. She stupidly left the kids in the car and Gus saw his chance. “Come on Jenny!” He yelled grabbing her and running to the other side of the motel. He hid with her behind the building. Mel came back out and saw the car door open, and Gus and Jenny gone. “Gus! Jenny!” She yelled looking around for them. “AUGUSTUS BRIAN PETERSON-MARCUS! IF YOU DON’T COME HERE RIGHT NOW YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!” Mel yelled. Gus gulped and finally walked into sight. “Thank god.” Mel said and hugged him and Jenny. Then she grabbed his arm and gave him three firm smacks to his rear end. “Owwww!” Gus wailed. “Don’t you ever do that again!” She said sternly. She took them into the motel room and shut and locked the door.

“I hate you!” Gus screamed at her. “What did you just say to me?” She asked giving him a Look.

“I said, I HATE YOU!” He screamed. “That’s it.” She said and before she could raise her hand the door was kicked open and two officers grabbed her.

“Melanie Marcus, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Augustus Kinney and Jennifer Novotny, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them?” The officer asked. “Of course, I’m a lawyer.” She said with venom in her voice. “You can’t take them from me! They’re MINE!” She screamed. Brian and Lindsay raced in then followed closely by Michael. They each grabbed their respective kids and held them. “Are you ok Gus? Did she hurt you?” Bri and Linds asked him. “She hit me three times!” He wailed clinging to Brian.

Lindsay stood up straight and walked over to Melanie. “You hit him?” She asked, she’d never been so angry in her life. “I smacked his butt, he ran off and took Jenny.” She told her. CRACK. Lindsay punched her square in the nose. 

“You come near me, or my children again, and I swear to god, I’ll kill you.” Lindsay told her.

“Lindsay!” Michael said shocked. “Never mess with a mother.” She told him and shook her hand. “Ow.” She said and they laughed. “Come on, let’s get them home, Justin’s worried sick.” Brian said and they left.

When they pulled up to Debbie’s, Justin raced outside. “Gus! Jenny!” He yelled happily and tore the backseat door open. He pulled Gus into his arms and kissed his cheek. “Daddy Jus!” Gus squealed happily. “Are you ok Gussy?” He asked, the worry evident in his face. “I’m ok.” Gus said and held on tightly to his other father.


	5. Kidnapped

AN: I’m making up a middle name for Melanie, because I don’t remember ever hearing one.

 

Two days later Mel was brought to court on charges of kidnapping and child abuse. Brian, Justin, Lindsay, Michael, Ben, Debbie, Emmett, Ted, and Hunter were there.

“Melanie Christine Marcus, you are charged with two counts of kidnapping and one count of child abuse, how do you plead?” Judge Kathleen Morrow asked her. “Not guilty, your honor.” She said and glared at Brian who glared back. 

“Your honor, we believe Miss Marcus is a threat to the children in question, and we ask that she be remanded without bail.” David Lawrence, the prosecutor said. “Your honor, my client simply wanted to see her children.” Melanie’s lawyer Paul Mitchell tried to say. “The fact remains, she kidnapped those children Mr. Mitchell, bail is denied. Bailiff, please take Miss Marcus into custody.” “We will reconvene in two weeks.”

They left the courthouse feeling somewhat relieved, but Lindsay looked like she’d lost her best friend.

“Linds, are you ok?” Justin asked her. “I’ll be fine Justin, thanks.” She said wiping her eyes. “Hey, it’s gonna be ok.” Brian said and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks Bri.” She said and hugged him back.

Deb took them all home, where Jennifer and Molly were babysitting. “Thanks Jen.” Brian said once they were ready to leave. “Anytime sweetie, take care of my babies.” She kissed them all and left with Molly.

Justin picked Cassie up, and the little girl snuggled into her father’s arms. “Look at that little daddy’s girl.” Deb squealed laughing. “Oh no, she’s Brian’s girl.” Justin laughed. “Watch.” He handed Cassie to Brian, and she immediately went to sleep. “Poor Sunshine.” Deb laughed. “It’s ok, Gus is a daddy Justin’s boy, aren’t ya Gus.” Justin said smiling. “Yep.” Gus said and hugged him. 

When they got home, Brian and Justin began looking at houses Jennifer had brought over for them. “I like this one Bri, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room with a fireplace, a basement, a swimming pool in the back yard.” He read everything off the list.

“I like this one. Four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, Living Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, Laundry room, fenced in back yard with a pool.” Brian read to him. “Well, let’s call mom and set up appointments to look at both of them, then we can decide.” Justin, the voice of reason said.

“I guess.” Brian teased. “Bri, what are you doing! Brian!” Justin laughed as Brian carried him into their room. The kids were sleeping from the afternoon they’d had.

 

“Sunshine, you’re going to wake up the kids if you don’t quiet down.” Brian laughed. Brian pushed him onto the bed and undressed both Justin and himself in seconds. Grabbing the lube he made sure Justin was stretched enough before entering him. Condoms were a thing of the past, they were monogamous.

“Oh god, Brian, HARDER!” Justin yelled into the pillow as Brian thrust into him. Grabbing his dick Brian stroked Justin to his orgasm, and felt his own explode into his husband and partner. Panting, the lovers lay still together, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
